Fifty Shades Saved
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: This is one of the pieces of Fifty Shades Darker I really love how Christian come's and saves the day. This is a short story of how Ana was cornered by Jack in the SIP kitchen and how Jack attacked her... What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>Here I am working late so I can see Jack off to his conference in New York. I realized that I haven't had anything to eat today and with that knowledge of Christian getting mad at me for not having anything to eat all day is going to be much worse to my behind than anything else. Oh, my fifty and his twitchy palms. Hmmm…. The thought of it somehow is kind of delicious when that silver balls is worked into the mix of things.<p>

I made sure all my days work is done and saved on my computer as I turned off my computer and got all Jack's things ready on my desk for him to take along to New York. Once everything with all done, Jack's documents were ready on my desk for him, I made my way over to the kitchen to see if I can find any form of cookies or something with some tea.

I was still busy rummaging through the cupboards for any form of a quick fix of food when the kitchen door open and a click of it being locked. I turned around in a hurry. It was Jack and he had such dark sinister look in his eyes following me up and down the length of my body. Giving me shivers as huge warning bells signal in my head.

It gave me the chills and I continuous shivers ran up and down my body as he walked over to me. With my blackberry in my sweater pocket, I quickly press the speed dial on my phone. I faintly heard Christian's voice on the other side.

'Jack, what can I help you with?'

'Stop giving me that innocent act, Ana. I know your rich ivy ledge boyfriend somehow screw with the New York trip.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about Jack. Are you alright?' My voice sounds even filled with panic to me.

'I have took the liberty to check your e-mails and found you have mailed your boyfriend more times, then you should have work. But what I found very interesting Ana is all his e-mails to you where missing. Now why is that? Hmmm…' Oh crap, our back and forth banter today. I forgot to delete all of them. My heart is in my throat as it tried to chock me with fear. I feel the bail raise in my throat.

'You know I had to fight Elizabeth to get you. She wanted to get someone better qualified for the position but I saw the potential in you.'

'What are you babbling about Jack? You are making no scenes.' If I keep him talking maybe I can figure out what he is thinking or planning since he locked the kitchen door.

'Are you a spy for you're ivy ledge boyfriend?'

'Huh? You just said you had to fight to get me to be your assistant. How can I be a spy then?'

'Your work has became sloppy and we can make some sort of arrangement to erase this current situation. Maybe if you keep me happy, we can erase this misunderstanding.' What? Is he blackmailing me? For what, "sex"? This is just way beyond sickening. I just kept staring at him in disbelieve. More fear is set in and I am starting to feel really nausea's and I had to fight to not to faint at all. I was completely immobile with fear. He swaggered his way closer to me and stood right in front of me. My breathing is so irregular like when you just finished a hard run on a tread mill.

'That's a good girl. See you are already do turned on. I can tell and read all the signs.' He spoke and with the back of his index finger slide it over the contours of my face to my chin. The whole time swallowing back my gagging reflexes. He moved down to my throat and to my chest where the top button of my blouse were open. His next move I did not for see coming at all. He tripped me and was on top of me so fast, on the kitchen floor, in a mille second. He was pinning me down, pulling my gray skirt up and when I tried to fight him off.

'Get off me Jack!' I repeated a couple of times. He ignored me, then just hit me twice across my face really hard then, I calmed my mind while he tried to find his way to my panties he tore to pieces along with my stockings he ripped to bits. He hit me one more time across the face that I saw stars. I never stopped fighting. He force his way between my legs and almost found his way in. When I gave him a really hard elbow in his stomach then with the rest of my strength I went for his groin. Then when I got to my feet again, I saw that he already had a certain part of his anatomy out hang through his pants zipper. He held himself and when I stood up again I kick him in the groin once more.

'You bitch!' He yelled.

'Don't you ever touch me again! And in the future get your own damn coffee, you lazy bastard.' I yelled back at him. I unlock the kitchen door and ran for my things at my desk while I try to reassemble to straighten my cloths. I grabbed my jacket and handbag. I was running to the exit door at the front of the building when I could still hear Jack cursing in agony on the kitchen floor.

I got out side of the building, right into the night's light drizzle of Seattle's rain. I faintly notice the black Audi SUV pulling up at the curb when I was really sick in the buildings flower beds. After I was done, I sunk to the ground on the SIP side walk. Two figures dressed in black suite ran over to me in slow motion.

'Ana!' Christian yelled as he reached me first.

'Ch-Christian…' I muttered and I finally fainted. I came too slightly with my eyes rolling to the back of my head.

'Where is that bastard?' Christian insisted.

'Kitchen.' I muttered. Taylor's hovering face disappeared into the building and unconsciousness took me completely as Christian's arms of safety wrapped around me. I felt myself being picked off the cold wet side walk and being carried to the car. I was lied down on the back seat of the SUV and locked in. I'm safe and I'm with the man I love. I never thought I would ever be this grateful for the safety and security of Christian, he always makes me feel so safe when we are together. Then total darkness took me completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>A long while after Christian lay me down in the back of the car, they got back into the car again and the three of us drove off.<p>

'Where to sir?'

'The hospital Taylor. My mother is awaiting our arrival.'

'Yes, sir.' We drove off in the direction of the hospital. At the hospital Christian carried me into the emergency room. My arms and legs are having a burning itch to them. I bet it is where Jack scratched me to get to his target.

'Christian darling what happened to pour Ana?' Grace asked.

'Ana's boss attached her like this.'

'What? Poor angel.' Grace and the sympathy in her voice was genuine.

'Mom, I was so scared. She press her speed dial when all this started and I heard ever single thing he was doing and saying to her. I didn't know what we would find once we reached her at SIP.'

'It's okay angel we notify the police and report him and give them all the evidence we find on her.' Grace gave Christian's hand a good squeeze. As she disappear with the rest of the emergency staff.

Christian sat in the waiting area, awaiting for any news. He bend over, rest his head in his hands as his fingers racked his hair. An hour later Grace strolled over to Christian.

'Mom.'

'Christian, we really have a fighter here. She put up a great fight her hands, arms and inner thighs all have long rather deep scratch marks on them. We found seamen on her inner thigh but nothing inside of her. I have to warn you honey her face is turning blue. He must have hit her really hard.'

'Yes he did I could hear it through the phone. He have done that three times to her.'

'Wait and she still put up one hell of a fight?'

'It looks that way, mom. We just left Grey House when she called me and we really hurried over to her once I heard what was going on. Traffic was bad and held us back quite a bit.'

'Still you got to her in time honey.'

'Yes, we could have been there sooner. Mom I can't afford to lose her she really means to the world to me.'

'We all saw when you two came around to the dinner the other night, and of course at the charity gala. We are all so happy for you. You finally found someone. We are all so happy for you darling.' He gave her a tired smile and she took his hand.

**~~~~~OoO~~~~~**

The next morning I woke up and I was laying on Christian's lap in our room at Escala. Christian was asleep laying his head back against the head board as he slept sitting up watching me. I couldn't move or else I would wake him up. The event's of what I think was last night came rushing back to me and I tense up and tears started running down my face silently. My slight movement must have woke Christian somewhat as he stir and brush my hair from my face. I flinch a little when he touched my face.

'Hey.' He whispered as he dried my tears.

'Hey.' I sniff. 'How long have I been out of it?'

'A whole day.' He responded.

'What?' I sat up to quickly and the whole room spun out of control.

'Steady baby.' Christian said laying my back down on my pillow gently. I ache all over like someone got to me with a ten pound hammer all over. I screw my eyes shut as to get rid of all the spinning.

'What happened?' I manage to speak a few words.

'Well when you pressed your speed dial, Taylor and I just left Grey House and we raced our way to pick you up. When you called me and I heard everything that low life where saying to you. I told Taylor to drive as fast as we could to get to you. I got Berney my IT man on Taylor's phone and told him what I want him to do. Then I heard loud noises on your end and I guess now that it is when he gave you this.' Christian hand me a large hand held mirror and I saw my black and blue face. Yes I remember Jack slapping me around. I touched my cheek.

'Ouch…' I whispered.

'Easy now. You were in a rather intense fight. He scratched you and you clearly fought him. I am proud of you baby and I am also really mad at you. I have told you countless times your e-mails are being monitored that you should use your blackberry for our e-mails. I took care of everything, so please- please use your blackberry in the future.'

'Yes, sir. I really am sorry Christian.'

'It's okay now baby. So when we got the SIP your were being violently ill in the building flower beds, once you were done you staggered to your feet and by that time I was at your side and your fainted a little into my arms. You came to just to whisper and answer me where that … beast was. If I think of it now I should have killed him for what he has down to you baby. So I carried you to the car and also went into the building where Taylor tied him up with an unused telephone cord and he called police and filed a assault and we later added a attempted rape charge against Jack Hyde once my mother looked you over.

We drove you to the hospital where my mother and her team looked you over from top to bottom. She took pictures of you for the police and she showed them to me and it made me so furious, what that good for nothing excuse of a man done to you. I wanted to strangle him with my bare hands for what he done to you and how he treated you. You have scratch marks on your arms and inner thighs and around your ankles.' Christian clenched his jaw the whole time to control his anger.

'Thank you for coming to safe me, when you did.'

'Thank you for pressing speed dial when you did.' He said kissing my forehead lightly.

'Then what happened after your mother looked me over?'

'We brought you home and you where still out of it till you woke up a while ago.'

'I see. What happened to Jack?'

'I fired his ass on the spot. The things Berney found on his computer at work was, rather disturbing and alarming.'

'So I guess I don't have a job anymore.' I spoke turning to look at Christian better.

'No baby, you still have a job. Just because Jack is gone doesn't mean you're without a job. I promised you I wouldn't interfere with your career baby and I haven't. Roach on the other hand told me to tell you that you take your time healing and once your better you should go and see him.'

'Oh, okay.' I looked over to the alarm clock over at Christian's side of the bed. Nine, twenty five PM.

'You hungry?' He asked me.

'Yes but only a little. This whole episode has suppress my appetite somewhat.'

'Mrs Jones made us some great omelets and we saved yours in the microwave. Would you like it now?'

'Yes please.' I spoke and slowly tried to sit up. Christian strolled out of the room and I took up my blackberry that was on my bedside table and I have three text's two from my mother and one from Ray. Christian must have called them with news of what happened to me. I don't think I can deal with mom or Ray at this time. I just read their text's and put my phone back on my bedside table. Christian strolled back into our room with a tray he was carrying. He placed it on my lap and I started to eat.

'It is so great to see you awake and eating.' He spoke and took my one hand and kissed the back of my hand. I pulled his hand towards me and kissed the palm of his hand. I continued eating and we talked about this and that.

'This is really delicious as always.' I spoke as my face started to ache and I wench a little in pain.

'What is wrong Ana?'

'It's my face it's aching really bad, my cheeks are really sore now.'

'Mother prescribe you some medication and gave you two weeks sick leave note.'

'What two weeks? I can't stay of work for two weeks Christian. I have to get back to work I have a huge student loan I still have to pay off.'

'Ana please calm down. All is taken care off. Would you really like to go out with your face all bruised up like this?' He spoke wanted to hand me the mirror again. I just shook my head. Maybe he is right. No amount of make-up will ever cover all this black and blue bruises. I started to cry again as the event with Jack flash through my head again and I lost my appetite completely.

'Hush now baby. You're safe now.' Christian moved to my side again taking the tray from my lap and placed it on the end table near the door. He folded his arms around me.

'Christian do you know how wonderful you really are?' I told him through my tears.

'You're the one with super powers here baby.' He spoke kissing the top of my head. I wrap my arms around his waist. We later on took a shower together and he looked me over from head to toe. I could see his anger very clear on his face as he sponged me down. He ordered me not to move around too much. So he is washing me. He ordered to turn me around and he set in to wash my hair. It all felt so nice. He quickly washed himself and we got out. He wrapped me in a large fluffy white towel and carried me back into our room.

'Christian you know I can still do things myself.'

'I know baby, but please let me do this for you please.'

'Very well.' He carried on drying me and getting me dressed in one of his t-shirts. We both got into bed.

'Did you call my mother and Ray?' I asked while we lay in the dark.

'Yes, I had to Ana.'

'I understand why you had to do it. I'm not mad, I just don't have the energy to face them both right now.'

'It's understandable baby. Now calm down and sleep. Your safe, now.' He said kissing the side of my head as I drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>I still feel Jack on me and I screamed myself and Christian awake. Me being instantly in tears.<p>

'Jezze Ana!' Christian held me tightly in his arms till I calmed down.

'I'm sorry!' I just repeated over and over through my streams of tears.

'Shhh… baby, calm down. I have you. You're safe now. You're safe now.' He just said over and over. All I could do is cry and nod my head. I tried to bring my breathing back to normal but it took a while. After thirty minutes or so I started to calm down quite a bit and exhaustion took me and I finally fell asleep, but everything the Jack incident somehow seeps back and I would jolt awake and it would wake Christian as well. Later I got up and go get myself a glass of water in the kitchen. Christian fell back asleep.

I went to my old bedroom upstairs and growled under the covers there so I could give Christian a proper nights rest. Since I am awake every hour. Also I know he is really worried over me and I want him to rest. He gets why too little sleep as is already. I curled up in a ball and fell asleep too tired to think of anything else and I cried myself to sleep. Luckily this time without any Jack nightmares.

'Ana… Ana…' Christian must have been up looking for me, when my name woke me. He was searching for me. I just open my eyes and he was not in my room.

'Up here Christian!' I called to him.

'Here you are. I was so worried about you.'

'I just seem I worry you all the time. I am really sorry for all the trouble I am causing you.'

'You are no trouble baby. None at all. Your side of the bed were cold and I was just worried you passed out somewhere.'

'I hated waking you every hour so I came up here so you can rest. I know you normally get to little sleep so I came to bed here.'

'It's alright baby. I don't mind if you wake me up every twenty minutes if you have to. As long as, I could look after you. I have called Dr Flynn and arranged a few session for you with him this morning.'

'What?'

'I just think he can help Ana. Even if you just go to two or three sessions with him so you can work through this. Please?'

'If it makes you happy, then alright.'

'Ana, it's not for me. It's to help you, I am really concerned about you and what I witnessed last night.'

'See, I just make you worry over me for nothing. I feel so guilty already.'

'Ana please. You don't need to feel guilty about anything. What happened to you was not at all your fault, do you hear me.'

'Yes, sir.' He kissed my forehead and pulled me into his lap, hold me to him. Sawyer drove me later that morning to Dr Flynn's office and we had an hour long session and it turns out I really do need this therapy sessions more than I thought. We only scratched the surface of my trauma. After my therapy session we went back to Escala. I couldn't handle sitting around like this and I gave Roach a call and he told me to only work through the newly submitted manuscripts so long and we have a nice long talk face to face once I am all better.

So I work from home on some manuscripts. I wrote my reports and submitted them at the end of the day. Mrs Jones brought me lunch near lunch time. A nice sub sandwich with a large mug of tea. I ate while I worked and drank my tea. Christian only got home late I sat down and ate my dinner. After I was done taking a nice bath and was laying on the couch in the family room when Christian came home and found me fast asleep on the couch.

He carried me to bed. He cradled me to his chest as he walked the short distance to our room. He lay me down and covered me with blankets. He got on his phone as he left our room and I fell back on comfortable darkness.

He was on the phone with Flynn. I am sure Flynn is giving him a summary of our session this morning. Now he know everything. I feel so embarrassed about everything. I heard Christian talk down the hall on his phone.

'She has… no-no… that's great John. I am glad she took a session and that you can help her. Yes… I'll talk to her… yes. I was just so concerned about her she barely slept last night. Of course… Good. Yes, very well. Talk to you tomorrow.' He closed his phone and I was already in the hallway in the shadows.

'I know your there baby. Come.' He spoke as he kept staring out the large wall of windows overlooking Seattle below. I walked over to him and wrap my arms around his waist.

'So what does Flynn say. Do I need to locked up in a padded room and be forgotten?'

'No, not all that bad baby. He said he is really glad that you came round to talk to him what happened to you. And even though what happened to you only a few days ago you are making progress. He mentioned something disturbing to me though.'

'What is it?'

'He said you think in some unconscious way you provoked Jack to do to you what he has done.'

'Yes, I do. Are you mad at me about that?'

'Ana, I know you. You're not really a good communicator but I know you won't provoked just anyone to do what was done to you so violently. This is not at all your fault, do you understand me, Miss Steele?'

'Yes. I do.' I answered as I looked up at his determined eyes.

'Good. Now please sit with me while I eat dinner.' We sat down and he had his dinner. I told him I phone Roach today and I started to work again, from home. Christian had a strange look on his face but he said nothing. After he ate we head back to our room where Christian took a shower and I lay waiting for him, but I fell asleep and dreamed our happy times we had together on the Grace and when we went gliding in Georgia. It was a really happy relieve.

~~~~~**THE END**~~~~~


End file.
